


Hearts Aflutter - Secret Christmas Omake

by Szept



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Omake, Sex, obviously, this isn't the SB version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szept/pseuds/Szept
Summary: Taylor and Ayano celebrate New Year on the run.





	Hearts Aflutter - Secret Christmas Omake

**Author's Note:**

> Sb is a Christian site. This omake isn't.
> 
> Go find the rest of the story on SB/SV/FF if this is the first time you're seeing it. I'm told it's pretty good. This is a third Christmas omake in a series, the others are on SB.

When Taylor finally makes it to the top of the fire escape ladder, Ayano is ready to help pull her up.

She doesn’t think anyone’s seen their ascent. It’s dark off the streets, and people on the other side of the windows were more focused on their own company, food, drinks and whatever else than the two teenagers trespassing right outside.

“There?” Ayano asks, pointing to a spot squarely in the middle of the roof.

“Sure.” It should be fine in the case a firework takes off at an angle from the streets down below.

They’d meant to watch the show from the ground level at the park, where hundreds of people have gathered with an assortment of fireworks. Unfortunately, so did a profoundly tipsy group of teenagers, one of whom saw it as his solemn duty to whistle at the sight of two girls kissing. Annoying, but harmless. Or rather it would be, if it weren’t for how agitated Ayano gets about these things.

She forgets, sometimes, how possessive her girlfriend can act. They don’t really spend time around people other than by necessity, and when they do, the interactions then to be very short-lived. No big loss. She’ll take Ayano over the world any day, and it’ll be a trade happily made.

Regardless, staying in the park was just asking for trouble, and spending the night among other people lost its allure. Thus, off to find a more secluded spot they went, finally ending up here. Honestly? This is so much better than what they had originally planned. No pesky people to ruin the moment, with just as good a view. Better, even, going by the irregular explosions already going off in the clear night sky here and there.

The girls set down their backpacks before sitting on the felt floor, faces turned to the park, with Taylor, as usual, settling into the younger girl’s warm, waiting embrace. In spite of being the taller of the two, it’s rare for their positions to be reversed. It’s comforting to have Ayano’s arms held securely around her, just as she knows it’s comforting for the younger girl that she’s in her arms. If only the world understood.

 _Mastered_. As if. What a sad world they live in that loving someone with all she has is grounds for suspicion. As if people haven’t done mad and terrible things for their loved ones before Scion showed up. As if the Trio needed powers to be the worst excuses for human beings she’s ever met. The things she and Ayano have done aren’t something to be proud of, yes, but they’re not worthy of regret either. They’ve done it for each other. What had those three bitches been ruining her life for? For whom?

“Something wrong?” Ayano quietly picks up on her mood. It’s only then that Taylor notices how tense she’s grown.

“Just thinking.” She pauses, and Ayano doesn’t prompt further, knowing she’ll continue when ready. “About _them_.”

“Again?” It’s faint, but the undercurrent of displeasure is definitely there.

“Sorry.” No matter how far away, no matter the time passed, it all always comes back to _them_. For all the promises that she wouldn’t let those whores dictate her life, she can never quite escape their ghosts. Even dead, they won’t leave her alone.

She jumps a little when a cold hand sneaks its way beneath her jacket and shirt, fingers possessively digging into her skin, while a hot breath tickles her ear. It’s distracting. It’s possessive. It’s a little painful.

It makes her want more.

An impish smile settles upon Taylor’s lips at her love’s efforts, before she tugs at the zipper of her jacket, and tilts her head sideways, exposing more skin to the scalding lips. If this is how Ayano wishes to distract her from her unpleasant thoughts, then who is she to argue? It’s a simple method, but ever so effective. Why did she want to go to the park in the first place? Hugs and kisses are nice, but they could never go beyond that in the crowd. Not least because she’d burn up on the spot. They’re meant to be avoiding attention, and she isn’t keen on being called on by some overzealous trout for supposed public indecency again.

 _Fucking hag_.

It’s things like that which have made them avoid staying within city-limits longer than needed. Too many people, too many police, too many cameras, and far, far too many heroes than they could deal with. It’s not that staying anonymous is all that difficult, especially halfway across the country. Sure, they made the news. Local news. America’s a big place, and they’re just small fries in the grand scheme of things. Turns out being among the most-wanted of Brockton Bay doesn’t amount to much a few states over. There are far worse things happening all over the US every day to occupy everyone’s attention. Besides, people’s memory is short, and it has been a long time.

Thing get a bit tricky when someone’s got a good enough memory for a composite sketch, rare though that is. However, a small risk is still a risk, and most of the time, Taylor would much rather avoid any at all.

Tonight is different. Same time last year they were hungry, huddling for warmth in some barren house inside a ghost town the name of which Taylor doesn’t care to remember. Maybe it _is_ an unnecessary risk that they’re taking. Had they went on their way as they usually do, they’d be hundreds of miles away by now.

Tonight isn’t most nights. Taylor doesn’t want to commemorate another New Year by running away. Yes. It’s different now. The heroes aren’t on their tail. They aren’t hungry or cold. They have a place to sleep they won’t freeze in. Things are good. It wouldn’t be same as last year if they went on their way.

It’d only feel like that.

They won’t be running forever. Taylor wants to settle down eventually. She wants to marry. She wants to give her love a ring that she doesn’t steal or take off of someone’s finger, so that it’s hers and hers alone. She wants to earn it, so that it has meaning, as opposed to something she could take by dozens from a store.

She often regrets not taking Mom’s ring when they fled Brockton Bay. Surely, she’d want Taylor to give it to her loved one, even if- even after everything. It’s one of a kind. Not because there aren’t others like it, but because none of them mean anything to her.

One day, they’ll find a place they belong. Where they can start over. They’ve already found each other - how hard can everything else be, compared against that impossible chance of meeting their _One_?

They’ll have to stop running eventually. It won’t be soon. Maybe not for years still. _Eventually_. It’s silly, but Taylor feels like if there’s one day in the whole year that they shouldn’t be on the road, it’s today.

Her breath hitches when the now-warm hand slides downwards.

“Here?” She squeaks, startled. It’s private enough, she supposes, but they don’t have much time before the show starts.

“You don’t want to?” _That_ , is not the issue. Neither is it the point. She’s been looking forward to seeing the fireworks, and Ayano can be supremely distracting if she so chooses.

“I-” She pauses to catch her scattering thoughts.” “I want to see the show.”

“Am I not more interesting?” Ayano presses, never stopping and dead serious, causing Taylor to bite her lip. That’s just unfair. She’d take Ayano over everything in a heartbeat, she knows this. Still, they won’t get a chance to see something like this again for a year at the least.

“Of course you are,” she finally answers. What else can she say? “That’s the problem.”

“I can be quick.”

Her girlfriend takes the following silence as allowance, taking off her coat and laying it out on the floor - dismissing Taylor’s concerns with a simple “ _I’m not cold.”_ \- before untangling herself from their embrace. She stops Taylor when she makes to follow, kneeling in front of her a moment after.

“Lie down.” The command, more than her love’s actions before now, set Taylor’s cheeks aflame. Ayano’s words have always held power she can’t begin to understand over her.

She does as told, leaning her elbows on Ayano’s coat, then lifts her hips for the other girl to tug down her pants and smallclothes, neither breaking their eyes away from the other throughout. She can’t really see Ayano’s eyes - the night, though cloudless, is still night - but she doesn’t need to. She knows what’s in them, has seen it enough times to fill in on her own without the slightest issue.

Ayano doesn’t bother with removing the offending clothes completely, leaving them be just above Taylor’s knees. She’d have to take off her boots too, otherwise, and she’s no patience for that, choosing to immediately set upon her the moment the older girl settles back down on the spread out coat.

Taylor’s toes curl at the sensation of Ayano’s tongue, and she follows the urge to grasp one of the hands the younger girl has steadied on her thighs, grounding herself when her thoughts begin to grow blank with need. She inches her hips forward as she lowers herself down further, unconsciously tensing up when the sensation multiplies as Ayano begins sucking, her tongue only barely letting up.

“Relax.” Her lover raises her head, her free hand ceasing to caress Taylor’s bare leg, moving instead to the base of her stomach to push her charge back down. She firmly continues rubbing there until the tension leaves Taylor’s muscles, before trailing down further, drawing a low moan from her girlfriend. She presses her wet lips to the inside of the older girl’s thigh, trailing kisses downward until her mouth meets her busy fingers. Before long, Taylor’s breath grows heavy, and the telltale pressure begins building up under Ayano’s diligent care.

A flash of green light illuminates Ayano’s face, her widened pupils, her darkened cheeks, her expression of utter want - such as Taylor had once thought she’d never see directed at herself. Then another, then a red one.  Belatedly, she turns her attention away from her love, towards the cacophony of sound and color that has at once overtaken the sky. _Quick her ass. She’s just over halfway there_. Ayano can make her act like a blushing virgin, but she’s anything but, anymore. Somehow, all this seems significantly less important then she remembers it being a few minutes ago.

She closes her eyes, letting herself fall flat on her back as her arms start trembling under the strain of her upper body. The reprieve only last a moment, until a pinch - half pleasure, half torture - has Taylor jump with a yelp. She sits up, shooting her girlfriend an offended glare, but doesn’t draw back further.

“Keep looking at me.”

“...You could just say.” Taylor grumbles under her nose, well aware the other can’t hear a word over the whistle of fireworks.

The girl shrugs off her own jacket, rolling it up before stuffing it under her back for some support. She barely feels the cold by now, her body warmed up by her girlfriend’s efforts, and soon enough, even the burning phantom of pain gives way to a far more pleasant feeling.

As Ayano edges her ever closer, the girl pulls her hand back from Taylor’s grasp, securing it around Taylor’s thigh. Her other hand soon follows suit, leaving just her mouth at work. It’s more than enough.

Ayano doesn’t let up for a moment when the orgasm hits her, even as Taylor does her best to squirm away, kicking and whimpering, fighting with all she’s worth. It doesn’t amount to much. With her legs bound at the knees between Ayano’s own, and hips in her tight grasp, she’s not given the choice of escape from the full, agonizing extent of pleasure for even a second of their struggle. Her love only stops when all the fight has left her, finally letting Taylor curl up into a ball.

A few seconds pass before Ayano settles by her side, gently massaging her scalp. By the time Taylor finally gathers herself, the lightshow has began to simmer down.

“Wasn’t that better than fireworks?” The Asian teen speaks up when their eyes meet in a blue light, voice beyond smug.

“I never said it wasn’t.” She takes one look at the disheveled state of the other girl, at her utterly black eyes. At her dark lips stark against the pale skin, at the tongue licking off the remaining wetness on them. One look is all it takes for the warmth she thought spent to again blossom in her belly. “Come here. No, wait. Wipe your mouth.”

Ayano doesn’t bother reaching to her bag for tissues. She hastily wipes off the remaining wetness around her mouth with a sleeve before drawing in for a kiss, hands grasping for Taylor’s own. It’s not as gentle as the older girl would’ve liked, but she can’t blame the other teen. Were their positions reversed, she can hardly imagine being able to control herself, either. Speaking of...

“Well?” she prods, breaking their kiss.

It’s all the encouragement Ayano needs, and she wastes no time in standing up to undo her pants. Taylor falls onto her back, simply admiring the view as her girlfriend hastily pulls off her clothing. She discards her jeans and underwear completely before straddling Taylor’s face between her bare legs, moving the rolled up jacket under Taylor’s head, then, finally, lowering herself down the last few inches after grabbing Taylor’s head as to direct her as she pleases.

Truth be told, this part isn’t among Taylor’s favourites. Oh she doesn’t mind it, enjoys it even, under the right circumstances. Like right after washing (and preferably shaving). Try as they might to keep clean, there’s only so much they can do without gallons of hot water, or a clean change of clothes every day. Small towns rarely have laundromats. Thankfully, this isn’t a small town, and there’s nothing to curb her tongue’s enthusiasm.

As always, there’s barely any need to get Ayano ready. Her love is much more _responsive_ , she supposes is the right word. Taylor only ever needs to take her time when she goes first, and that’s still a significantly shorter time than she herself needs. Sometimes, she wonders if it’s herself who’s needy, or Ayano who’s abnormal.

...It’s probably Ayano. The girl can get excited at the weirdest of things.

Which is perfectly fine with her. Just another thing Ayano. Love is about acceptance even when- no, especially when things aren’t perfect.

It doesn’t take nearly as long for Ayano to reach her peak as it did for the older teen. Even though their positions are now reversed, she once again finds herself held in place by her lover. Through all the squirming, moaning, and urging Taylor on, Ayano doesn’t once try to escape. Doesn’t once let go of Taylor’s head, keeping it pressed firmly into her. Doesn’t once look away, her eyes, Taylor knows without seeing, frantic and wide. Focused singularly on her own.

She doesn’t wait, or care, about Taylor’s stained lips when she closes the distance to capture them with hers. Her kiss is much hungrier, longer, and even more forceful than the one before. It leaves Taylor breathless almost as much as Ayano, who afterwards lets herself sit atop the older girl’s stomach, their hands still entwined.

Idly, Taylor wonders if she cares enough about the stains to revisit the laundromat before moving out of the town.

“Do you want to go again?” Ayano asks, the question at once dashing less burning matters from Taylor’s mind.

“Maybe,” she answers in a sing-song tone. Ayano may need no inspiration beyond an invitation, if that, but working her up just a bit has never failed to reap just rewards. “I might need some convincing.”

“I can be convincing.”

“Hmm? Like you were quick?” she teases with laughter in her voice.

“I thought we had longer.” They both know she didn’t.

“I wasn’t talking about that.” They both know she was.

“What has that-” The girl turns her head sideways, and Taylor can all too easily imagine the blush overtaking her face. “It’s hardly my fault you’re good with your mouth.”

“W-well, you better get good with yours if you want to use it.”

“I was actually thinking we could use your present.” Eh? They’ve left their car a good ten minute walk away.

“You built a teleporter or something?”

“No, I brought it in the bag.” Taylor blinks, wondering for a moment whether Ayano is joking, before realising that no, this is absolutely something Ayano would do. They try not to leave too many of their possessions in the car, just in case it gets stolen. Why should _this_ be any different?

Before she has a chance to respond, a new voice causes her heart to almost bolt from the girl’s chest.

“You two, what are you doing here?”

The firm question has Taylor pull her legs together, her body instantly running cold with a sudden wave of mortification washing over her. She sits up as much as she can with a guarded Ayano still on her stomach, to spot a human-shaped figure hanging in the air behind them. A hero, she can tell instantly from the glowing lines etched onto his costume. Villains don’t do these.

“It’s dangerous up here tonight, you shouldn’t…” The hero trails off when he notices their state of undress upon floating closer to them. She squeezes Ayano’s hand, pulling the girl’s attention to herself - a silent reminder to let her handle talking.

“H-hello officer, hero, sir!” It takes no effort at all to play up a startled, embarrassed teenager caught in the act. In fact, it doesn’t take any playing whatsoever.

“Right. Look.” The man finds his tongue, sounding as professional as one can given the circumstances, all the while diligently looking in the other direction. Which is good. Their questionable decency aside, while she doesn’t expect every hero to recognize them so far away, it’s always a risk. “I’m going to come up here in a minute, and I want you both gone by then. Got it?”

“Yes sir, thank you sir!” Whew. That’s a bullet dodged.

She looks up to Ayano after the cape disappears, the girl tense like a spring ready to burst, making eye contact with her. It lasts about a second before she bursts into laughter. Because holy shit, if she doesn’t laugh she’ll vomit. The last time a hero caught them unawares like this, she could only wish they were doing something so… well, not innocent, but non-criminal, certainly.

She forces it down, the thought of the man coming back sobering her up. Right.

“I say we don’t call a bluff.”

“Agreed.”

When the hero comes back to the roof, _two_ minutes later (just to be sure), there’s no sign of the teenage runaways to be found anywhere near the block.


End file.
